Unlike the typical motion analysis for external observation of body movement using video cameras and force plate measurements, i.e., as currently used in gait analysis for clinical human locomotion research, the plethysleeve technology (PST) as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,166 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0208444 (the contents of each of which are incorporated herein in their entirety) measures instead, instinctually driven internal leg-forces, using two strap-on bands around the lower body limb muscles. Note that ‘plethysleeve’ refers to, for example, technology generally described in the '166 patent and '444 publication, and not compressional fabrics currently in use by sports runners.
As further described herein, the instrumentation of recreational runners is a newer product technology involving a simplified type of gait analysis, primarily using arrays of sensors on the feet and upper body parts to locate relative motion for extracting gait parameters. But, since the muscle force measured by PST is generated from cognitive awareness, it is similar to what might be derived from human sensing of perceived force differences, as cues in dynamic motion that efficiently moves one forward on a path. PST is modeled as a foot step placement in making a TRACK, and ‘falling-forward’ with gravity's pull to the next step, while maintaining stability in an upright posture by efficient appendage motion (e.g., non-translational motion or BALANCE). PST incorporates Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) sensors with RF intra-connectivity and onboard processing to automatically provide locomotion efficiency information. This force sensing ‘perception’ is measured in real-time and is efficiently distilled into accurate parameters automatically.
As described below by way of example and without limitation, one aspect of PST measurements is continuously monitoring important muscle activity with pressure sensors in the sleeve band, such as during the swing phase, when typical gait analysis with Ground Reaction Force measurements are absent. PST is like the internal view of driving a car, by turning the wheels and pushing the gas pedal, vs. watching the wheels turn from outside with a video camera used in gait analysis. Here, PST provides a unique ‘signal’ of the full body dynamic, useful for medical diagnosis of deviations from normality in body function to avoid physiological failures, in mental control disruptions to prevent injury, and in deviations from normality in the elderly due to hidden disease. The technology is self-powered, using smart, inexpensive RF-networked sensor-components, being economically feasible and useful for group activities. PST scales across many event and trend time periods beyond a stride cycle, being useful to many applications, by automatically providing simple, situational assessments products for trainer/therapists. Uses range from reducing recreational injuries, improving health care for the elderly, and improving sport performance prediction and improvement using assessment feedback. This automated locomotion information extraction can be provided directly to the individual user as performance and health feedback from audio-earbud/visual-wristwatch. Or, it can be provided to a trainer's field laptop, assessing teams of instrumented players, and also as an uploaded information stream to network reporting for remote assessments, and then finally being warehoused for database mining. This further improves the locally specific cueing of information for the individual as it relates to a more global population. PST is also useful for realtime, mission reporting of military combatants, for health-assessment as Balance distortion in gait, and with potential in GPS-denied navigation, by using Track placement as location changes to augment inertial measurements.